Dirtshipping
by imanemo
Summary: More of a romance than lemon, might make it a lemon at some point though
1. Chapter 1

NUMBER ONE(newfound lands)

Captain Jack Sparrow stared out across the bow of the Black Pearl wistfully, weeks of sailing across the open seas had taken its toll and worst of all, oh horror of horrors, the rum supply had run out last week. His new first mate scurried to his side "what's wrong, Captain?" he asked, Jack took a while to reply, "The rum's gone…"

"Is that really it Captain? Or is it something more?" Jack turned slowly and whispered "I feel like we're about to hit something big, even bigger than the rum problem, and I never thought I'd say that." The ship suddenly rocked violently as if it was being attacked by the Kraken and the air filled with yells and screams from the crew "what's going on?" Jack shouted over the racket, his only reply was the THWACK of a blunt object hitting the back of his head, and then everything descended into blackness…

When he awoke he was tied to a post and surrounded by strange-looking people, clothing and symbols he had never seen before, although they all seemed to share two things, first was the expressions of distrust and wariness, the second was the musical note inscribed on their metal-plated headbands and weapons. The one he deemed the leader walked up to him and lifted his head to look at him properly, he asked "what village are you from? And where are your headbands?" Jack looked at him, confused, and received a sharp kick to the chin "who are you!" questioned the man

"Captain Jack Sparrow" replied Jack with a small smirk, "at your service milady" He received yet another boot to the head, the man drew a small knife and just as he was about to end Jack's life, the sounds of battle caused him to turn swiftly around to defend himself, only to be skewered on a massive sword, blade wider than a man's head, narrowly missing Jack himself.

"Need a little help, stranger?" asked a man in a green jumpsuit with extremely large eyebrows, "could be useful" Jack replied cautiously, the man with huge eyebrows cut his bonds and threw Jack a sword "defend yourself, kill anyone wearing the notes ok? We'll talk later" almost immediately he was attacked by one of the strange men and was forced to fight, even though his legs were sore from being tied up for so long, the person he was fighting was fast, much faster than Jack was, but he managed to get a good slice across their throat and finished them, proud of himself, he looked around for his crew, only to realise they were standing at the ready behind him, weapons raised. With a gleam in his eyes, Jack gave the order to charge and watched from the sidelines as the battle was won, there were no friendly casualties but some men were seriously wounded. The man with huge eyebrows bounded over to Jack and offered him and his crew a place to stay and be healed for a while, Jack accepted graciously despite his natural distrust of strangers who he couldn't manipulate easily.

He had dinner with the men who had saved his life and learned many things, that the people who were trying to kill him were part of the "Hidden Village Of Sound," that they were all ninjas and that there was no rum on the entire group of islands, which annoyed him to no end, he made do with the drink they DID have, it was called sake and tasted nowhere near as good as rum, but it did have a nice buzz to it. He also learned that the man with the huge eyebrows was called Guy sensei, but he was told to just call him Guy, which suited him just fine. That night, Jack settled in the strange bed, looked up at the strange roof, and eventually fell into a deep, alcohol-fuelled slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack awoke to find a shy teenage girl standing at the foot of his bed, holding a tray of strange exotic foods and a warm drink, when he took the tray, he asked her name in order to give proper thanks, but she just blushed, bowed and ran out of the room as if a demon was chasing her, puzzled, Jack looked down at his food and began to eat slowly, as he ate he realised his headache was gone and he smiled, rose to his feet and went for a walk around the village, looking for possible loot and trinkets. Disappointed after his search, he decided to examine the people, it was obvious they didn't dress for fashion or to look good, but wore things that were workable and hard to break, except for a small group of teenagers who were pointing and giggling in his direction. Jack walked over to them thinking they might know where to locate some treasure and was extremely surprised when he was tackled into the bushes by a man wearing a peculiar hat with horns and white fur all over it "shhhh" said the strange man "I wanna see if they go to the bathroom later and your not going to ruin that, stranger" Jack gave him a surprised look and asked the man his name "Jiraya" said Jiraya with a huge grin, the group of girls started walking away and in a flash of white he was gone.

Jack shook his head, wondering what the hell was wrong with these people, stepped out of the bushes and stood in the square looking for possible hiding places or richer citizens when he spotted a group of three young adults walking past, he was riveted by the sight of the redheaded boy walking between the others, he had a tattoo on his forehead and a gourd, full to the brim with sand on his back, yet he walked with ease and grace, as if it weighed nothing at all, despite the fact it must have been extremely heavy. Jack rushed over to the group, pulling his jar of dirt out of his jacket as he went; he walked straight up to the boy beaming, only to realise he had a sharp metal fan to his throat when he reached them, he swallowed nervously and held out the jar of dirt "I've got a jar of dirt too?" he said hesitantly, the girl with the fan lowered it slowly, her eyes filled with distrust. Jack was still looking at the redhead, his tanned cheeks flushed from embarrassment "he can't be older than 15", he thought to himself "what the hell are you doing? Acting like this when there is treasure to find, not to mention the fountain" he shook his head to clear his thoughts, mumbled an excuse to leave quickly and walked away briskly to find his crew.

Half an hour later, in the part of the village that seemed to be a food court of sorts he found his crew eating what could easily have been an entire year's food supply for the village, five tables had been pushed together to fit all the food on it. He walked over and asked his first mate why there was so much food on the table "it's a celebration captain" he replied with a grin "for what?" asked jack as he watched one of his men dance on the table wildly "we all went out for the daily hunt, muskets catch animals better than these ninja star things and he throwing knives they use, and we set a new record, this is our victory dinner" Jack sat down at the nearest table and started eating "good enough excuse for me matey, lets celebrate!" he exclaimed, then continued eating, all the while attempting to remove the redheaded boy from his thoughts. But no matter how much he tried, his mind kept turning back again and again, he sighed and decided to have an early night. As he walked he took a glance back at his crew, and he swore he could see the redheaded boy watching him from amidst the crowd, but when he blinked he was gone, so he turned back around and walked to his room slowly. As he slept that night, visions of the teenager filled his mind and his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

****Gaara****

Gaara wandered around the village as he tended to do while the rest of the village slept, because he would not allow himself to sleep lest the bijuu inside him take over, Shukaku the sand spirit, he even knew the name of the creature that deprived him of so much… but tonight his mind kept returning to the tanned stranger from across the sea, the man gave him a strange feeling he could not name or even begin to describe, it was like his insides were being twisted and warped inside of him. He sensed that these feelings worried the demon within, something he had only felt from the demon when he fought Naruto Uzumaki, when Shukaku had taken control and when he had had that peculiar dream…

Gaara sat and watched as the sun rose in the east, wondering what today would be like, a lot had happened this past week, the attack on the Sound encampment, the most successful hunt the village had ever had… and the strangers, yes they were strange indeed, they often bragged of far-off lands and escapades he assumed were mostly false, magic curses and fish-men for example, the stuff of stories, he soon decided. Their leader however, he had the look of a man who talked for hours but the day before… he had been barely able to speak, granted he **did** have Temari's fan to his throat at the time, not that he had moved his eyes from Gaara's own face, which was also very strange… what possible interest did this man have in him? It made Gaara's head spin just trying to unravel these things, he found himself following and watching the man after that incident and he wanted to know why.

He decided to observe the _captain _(as he was referred to around the village) for a while longer; he noticed that the captain walked with an air of confidence whenever he was in company, or anywhere he could be seen, but whenever he thought he was alone he slipped into a thoughtful manner, often wording things to himself and making strange faces while doing so. He was so engrossed in watching him he didn't realise that the captain was walking over to him "uh, hi there, uh, well…" the captain stuttered, surprising Gaara and in instinct he trapped the captain's legs in sand and nearly crushed his ankles before he realised who it was and released "sorry" he said quietly to his feet, but the captain seemed as if he wasn't afraid at all and sat next to him slowly "hey, uh, my name's Jack matey, what's yours?" said Jack with a strange red tint showing through his tan "Gaara" he responded, then looked up to see Jack's face and felt a hot flush spread throughout his face, he wondered what it was for just a second then returned his attention to the man sitting next to him, it was obvious that Jack had difficulties talking to him for some reason, then he realised he was having similar difficulties himself, the demon inside of him pushed for control harder then ever just then, but he found Jack's presence made it easier to resist sleep and more difficult to pay attention to the sand spirit.

Jack and Gaara sat beside each other for some time, neither being able to say a word, until night came, Jack muttered some excuse to leave and walked, nearly ran away from him. All that night Gaara sat there, not speaking, not moving, just waiting for Jack to return…


	4. Chapter 4

****Gaara****

All the night he sat, thinking about the effect Jack had on him, as the sun rose he followed, walking in what he told himself was a random pattern, but he continually found himself outside Jack's accommodation. He soon became frustrated with himself, almost screaming out in confusion, "what are these feelings?" he asked himself over and over, he had never had this feeling, the need to be around Jack constantly was driving him nuts. Through that entire day he followed Jack around, staying out of the older man's sight, trying to go over and talk to him, but something in his gut held him back and so he contented himself by observing his reactions to what was normally considered everyday activity.

****Jack****

He had been showing off ever since he noticed the redheaded boy watching him that day, although his lack of knowledge of this new culture still caused many slip-ups, which annoyed him immensely, he still did the best he could to look impressive and although he was getting a little creeped out by Gaara's stalker tendencies, he realised with surprise that he really enjoyed being followed around the village like a celebrity, although he did think that obsessing over a teenager was a little out of his experience, especially a male one… everything was being turned upside down and he wasn't so sure he liked it, on the other hand he always _did_ like to explore, he chuckled at his own mind, then realised he was being looked at very strangely by the people in the market, Jack looked down and immediately realised the problem… he ran out of the store blushing and covering his crotch.

****Hokage****

He sat with his favourite pipe in his mouth, feeling the influence of the tobacco begin to flow through his veins. The new arrivals in the village were both an issue and a welcome flow of money into his village. On one hand they were distracting people from work but on the other they had great hunting tools, in any case the people needed a break, the recent Sound attacks were making people paranoid, perhaps a few parties would settle things into a real order again. His main concern however, was the leader of these men from across the sea; Jack Sparrow was causing agitation in their resident demon-vessel. For the past two days Gaara had been following Jack for some reason… this needed to be investigated further…

****Sasuke****

His trip to the sound village was a total disaster, he wasn't about to take on an army of ninja, no matter how strong he had become in the past few years, he still wasn't stupid. However there was an advantage to watching the battle, that tanned warrior from across the sea, he obviously wasn't a ninja, but he had considerable skill with a sword, he found himself mesmerised by the stranger's fighting style. After the battle was over he returned to Orochimaru quickly to deliver the news. He knew he would be punished just for being the bearer of bad news, but he had begun to enjoy those moments, so he quickened his pace and pulled his hood over his head as it began to rain.


End file.
